<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I saw a turtle! by Nekokun8280</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482435">I saw a turtle!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokun8280/pseuds/Nekokun8280'>Nekokun8280</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokun8280/pseuds/Nekokun8280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii is really good place to enjoy the wave!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I saw a turtle!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im sorry for grammatical error and typos!</p><p>This story influenced by hawaii documentary,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where had you been? " sho asked ohno curiously<br/>
The leader just entered with wet pants and wided smile when sho already there with annoyed face<br/>
" e? Ka.. Kayaking ehehehe... " ohno answer him with light laugh " i saw turtle eheheh" he added<br/>
"... Are you drunk?" now sho put some pressured on his tone</p><p>Ohno smile faded and avoided sho eyes<br/>
"ohno san?" he called the leader</p><p>"ye..yes" ohno answered him iwth awkward smile</p><p>Sho face now looks so horrible, he said nothing and i walked away</p><p>"shochan?!" ohno tried to called sho but sho ignored him</p><p>Sho walked fast enough to found matsujun before he tried the kayak with some staffs</p><p> "Matsumoto kun!" sho called him in serious tone</p><p>"yes? Is any problem there shokun?" yes, the great Matsumoto knew if sho used that tone that's meant something happened<br/>
" tell me who let the drunk ohno kayaking?!" sho face really scary now<br/>
"... Im sorry? But.. What? Drunk? " Matsumoto tried to recall his memories about ohno minutes ago<br/>
" how can you guys let ohno kayaking while he's drunk?!" once again, the mama hen of arashi questioned them<br/>
"...., im sorry shokun, but.. Emm... I have no idea, i just talked to him some minutes ago and... He completely fine.. I mean he didn't looks drunk" Matsumoto tried to calmed the angry mama hen<br/>
" tell me how he told you about the turtle in really bright red happy face then" sho and his scary look made the atmosphere felt heavy</p><p>Matsumoto still didn't get any clue, but he can told that the staff looked guilty now.... </p><p>"no one?" again, sho questioned people in front him</p><p>"sa... Sakurai san, we're really sorry about that, we really didn't realised if ohno san is drunk that time... We're really sorry!" one of them suddenly jumped into Matsumoto and and sho' field, said sorry and bowed for not knowing if ohno is high<br/>
"gezzz... Can You guys be more careful?! Its fine for now because ohno-san still alive but what if something happen to him? How you will apologise e?" again Sho put so much pressure in his tone </p><p>A silent.... Hawaii surely hot as tropical island, but here in little corner felt like Moscow in winter now.... </p><p>Nino the one who witnessed everything from balkon just released a long sigh<br/>
" dude, your beloved shochan is mad now"<br/>
Said nino with little grin<br/>
"ehm?" the older just hummed, his eyes already shut down now<br/>
Nino still stood in balkon, amused with sho... The one who never scold anyone now babbling in high pitch, even Matsujun retreat his words<br/>
"that guy surely in PMS thing" said nino again while walked away while ohno still lied in sofa </p><p>The sun met with the shadow.... The sky is purple now with orange line... You can heard the waves dancing.... </p><p>"what are you doing here?" asked ohno</p><p>Sho only gave him a quick glanced </p><p>"im sorry"  half whispered ohno did</p><p>"no need to sorry, you got to met turtle and have fun" said sho coldly " also, why you need to apologise to me? You should apologise to your staff, you really fooled them, gezz" sho really sound pissed now</p><p>Ohno said nothing, he just sat there stared at the wave</p><p>Seconds passed... The sky changed from purple to dark...<br/>
"... Nee... Shochan?" ohno finally broke the ice<br/>
Sho didn't answer him<br/>
"are you still angry?" ohno asked curiously </p><p>Again sho didn't answer him, only let a long sigh<br/>
His sloppy shoulder shrunk</p><p>"hey... Im sorry" ohno tried his luck again</p><p>Ohno is stubborn but, yes this red ranger is more stubborn </p><p>Sho still remains his silent, avoided ohno's gaze</p><p>Ohno let a sigh, knowing that his shochan still angry </p><p>"im sleepy, im headed back now.. Shochan... You still want to be here?" asked ohno again</p><p>Fortunately, still no answer captain... </p><p>".. Okay, im going now, and please beware of some untouchable shadow around you... The local said, they will walk around whem the sky getting dark" ohno used his dark tone</p><p>The cold wind suddenly surrounded sho's neck<br/>
"Ohno satoshi! HOW DARE YO...." he finally responded and turn his head in the same time his lips caught by the older, </p><p>A soft kiss... Its passionate but really soft and warm... Ohno touched sho's cheek, rubbed it gently when the younger still proceeds everything...<br/>
When their lips separated, sho looked like a tomato... His face is so red while ohno grinning like stupid </p><p>"im sorry... Im sorry for made you worried me..." ohno starred at sho beautiful eyes  "I wont made any excuses today.. Because i know, I'm the worst boyfriend ever today<br/>
... And im sorry for made you sad" ohno reached sho hand, rubbed it gently with his finger and leaved warm kiss on them<br/>
Sho said nothing, but his face all red now</p><p>"im sorry shochan" said ohno gently</p><p>".... Promise me never do that again, or do anything danger that make me worry " said sho hoarsely </p><p> Ohno smile and stroke gently sho face<br/>
"you know.. You always worry when im not around you right?" ohno still smiling </p><p>"that's mean, never do anything without me" said sho with pouting face</p><p>Ohno only smile, he knew his beloved is calm now</p><p>"now apologise for your lie about ghost!" scolded sho</p><p>"he? No.. I wont, because its not a lie!" ohno rubbed sho hair before dashed back to hotel leaved sho in light ran<br/>
And.<br/>
"e? E??? No! Niisan! Wait!" his pouted face now changed to frightened face<br/>
Sho speeded up his step tried to cacth ohno who finally stopped and waited for him with silly face</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Owari~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for read them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>